I'd Ask Why Me, But It's Not So Bad
by LittleWitch5683
Summary: Stiles being Stiles attacts the attention of a rogue wolf and said rogue wolf catches the teen in the woods. Of course, his intentions aren't good, being he isn't in his right mind. And of course Derek comes to the rescue. But, is Derek in his right mind? Tsk tsk, we shall see! Rated M for future situations and attempted nonconsenual naughtiness. Lemme know what ya think, yeah?
1. Chapter 1

"Seriously?" Stiles muttered under his breath as he ran deeper in the woods. "Can my life get any more clichéd than this? Running from a deluded, love-sick werewolf who thinks I belong to Derek?"

His musings were cut short as he did a face-dive into the dirt. Rolling onto his back quickly, he jumped up only to be knocked to the ground again by a large dark caramel wolf with crazed molten eyes.

The wolf phased back into an attractive, if slightly maniacal, looking man. Naked man at that, as the teen discovered when his hands were yanked above his head and pinned to the dirt around him, with the stranger straddling him.

"Listen," Stiles started rambling, "you've got it all wrong, dude. I don't belong to anyone, least of all that bossy, domineering, sourwolf. Why don't you go find yourself a nice looking she-wolf? You know, one you can have pretty little crazy puppies with an-"

"My name," the wolf growled, shaggy hair covering his forehead, "is not 'dude'. It's Joshua. Use it, mate."

"Now see, that's like a perfect example of why we wouldn't work. Sarcasm is my thing, dude!"

The grip on Stiles' hand tightened, making his bones squeak in protest, and the wolf's eyes began to glow brighter.

"Ow! You're hurting me," Stiles choked out, wriggling about to try and loosen the hold. "Joshua, stop it!"

The wolf softened his grip at his name, and leaned forward to sniff Stiles' neck. "It wasn't so hard to say my name, now was it, mate?" Joshua licked a stripe from Stiles' neckline to the teen's earlobe, nibbling on the latter when he came to it.

Which, if Stiles was perfectly honest, would have been totally hot had it not been a pyscho. Maybe someone a little darker, a litter taller, a little more…sulkier. Yeah, he'd pretty much accepted he was attracted to guys. Especially one in particular...

As if sensing where the pale teens thoughts were at, the wolf squeezed the teen's wrists again, threatening to break them.

"Use my name."

"You just about broke my wrists because I didn't call you by name?" Stiles asked in renewed outrage, straining away from the tongue on his neck. "And my name isn't 'mate', you jackass. You're almost as repetitive as Derek!"

Joshua stiffened as his fangs elongated and scraped across Stiles' neck, his claws growing until they punctured the soft skin of the teen's wrists. Joshua lifted his face away from the alluring curve of neck slowly and pierced Stile's doe eyes with his golden ones.

"You. Are. Mine. And mine alone," the older man snarled in a way that would have been sexy, yet was still creepy. Probably had something to do with the psycho vibes he was throwing around. His voice dropped to a guttural pitch. "My mate. And yet another claims you. That will be fixed and you will smell of me."

He shifted his grip to pin the frightened teen to the ground so one clawed hand was free.

"Du-, Joshua, what are you doing?" Stiles' glanced from the clawed hand drifting down his shirt to the narrowed eyes of the man above him. "Get off of me. Joshua!"

The wolf paid him no attention, merely ripping the teen's hoodie and t-shirt to shreds with shallow scratches on his stomach. The pathetic cries of the non-willing wasn't heard over the growls of the supernatural above him.

Panicking, Stiles screamed and was swiftly backhanded into the ground, momentarily dazed. He didn't protest as he was flipped onto his hands and knees, with the rest of his attired ripped off him, leaving him in his Batman underwear. The hard length of Joshua prodded him from behind, claws painfully latched onto the milky white hips of the teen.

"Pleasepleaseplease," Stiles whispered into the ground, clawing at the dirt beneath him only to have Joshua's claws rake down his back.

Stiles choked out a scream as tears poured down his cheeks. Suddenly the heavy weight behind him was gone and a roar that shook Stiles to his core filled the air. He whirled around on his knees only to smack his head against a tree as he was flung at the large oak. The last thing his hazy vision captured was a huge black wolf roaring at a smaller caramel one. Thankful for the black bliss beckoning him, he closed his eyes and sensed no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter definitely had a rocky start, because in all honesty, I had no idea where I was going. And I am so sorry for the wait, it was one thing after another. Anyhoo, enough excuses. R&R for me. Be kind, it's my first story. Enjoy.**

Derek roamed aimlessly around the forest in his wolf form, making no sounds as he ran. Lately he'd become more and more restless until he just couldn't sleep at night. It didn't help that a big pair of molten doe eyes seemed to haunt his dreams. And his wolf.

But no matter what Derek told his wolf, the boy was always on his mind. Stiles' pale flesh with moles here and there, his full, sensual lips, his beautiful musician hands that always fluttered about. Even his spastic tone with the soft lilt and his warm vanilla smell made his wolf perk up.

Derek didn't realize until later that it was that warm vanilla smell he'd been unconsciously looking for all night. He didn't realize that he'd been following the traces of that scent until later as well.

But what he did realize, as he shot off into the dark after a horrified scream, was that that particular scream belonged to Stiles.

Derek ran through the woods, his powerful black form tearing through low hanging branches. He could hear the panicked murmur of Stiles, and the powerful smell of definite lust and possession from a wolf hit him hard.

As Derek burst into the clearing, his vision went red as he locked on the intruding wolf. The rogue was bent over Stiles and the sweetly bitter tang of blood tainted the air. The huge black wolf roared with challenge and lunged. Derek clamped down on the strangers throat with his teeth and hurled him away from the sobbing boy. Stiles whirled around and went flying when the man charged and knocked the teen toward a tree. Derek roared at the smaller wolf and stood alert.

Derek waited for the other to lunge first, and feinted left, turning at the last second to clamp down on the others leg. A howl of pain went up when Derek roughly shook his head. The smaller wolf swiped at Derek with a growl that turned into a yelp as Derek rolled away from the unconscious Stiles.

Derek quickly jumped up and grabbed the wolf by his throat, shaking his head again. The pain became too much for the rogue wolf and he changed back into a man, unable to hold his wolf form.

The black wolf threw the man to the side and quickly changed form before the man could get up. The dark man growled at the one on the ground, who growled back. Still seeing red, Derek grabbed his neck and lifted him, dangling his feet from the ground.

"You deserve to die," Derek hissed, voice more gravel than velvet. "He is not yours to touch or claim."

The injured man choked out a laugh. "I have scraped my fangs across his skin. I own him. He is my mate."

"You know nothing about him," Derek tightened his grasp. "Not even his name. My scent is the one over him, not yours."

"Not anymore." The loner's eyes began the glow.

Growling, he brought the stranger closer. "I am alpha here. And he is my pack. Leave before I decide to kill you. If your scent so much as drifts into my territory, I will rip your throat out with my teeth." He allowed his eyes to flash blood red and bared his fangs.

Surprised, he scrambled into a crouch. "You aren't just going to kill me?"

"Not yet. You aren't worth the price. Now leave."

"Let me have him an-"

Derek's roar cut him off as he slammed the caramel man into a very solid tree. He could feel his control slipping, his wolf pushing to get out. "He is pack, therefore, you. Can not. Have him." His claws pushed out, shredding the stranger's skin.

The man winced, the smell of blood permeating the air. "I'll leave, Alpha. I'll go." He turned his neck up as far as the tree would allow.

The wolf in Derek receded a little bit at the sign of submission. "Then go." He released him and watched him leave.

It was only when Derek couldn't smell the stranger anymore that he went to Stiles. He carefully picked the boy up, cradling him gently to his chest. The smell of Stiles' blood and fear wafted up to him, pushing his control again. Stiles stirred and Derek looked at him.

The teen's whiskey colored eyes were dazed when they locked onto Derek's. Stiles smiled slightly and whispered, "Derek", before he snuggled closer and passed out again. Derek held him firmly and took off toward Hale house.


End file.
